Children of the Night
by ScottFitzy
Summary: Corny is dead...well, not exactly. Vampire fic, rated T for now.
1. Welcome to Your New Life

**Hey! I'm back! Whoo! Yeah! **

** Now that that's over with, on to the explanation for this...weird mix. I love vampires (even before they were cool), and I love Hairspray (which, let's face it, was always cool). So it's obvious that I would write a vampire-Hairspray story, right? Right. Besides, Corny would be so hot as a vampire. Oh yeah, this might be a chaptered story...if I can think of more.  
**

** _HAIRSPRAY_**

I'm not really sure on when or how it happened. All I know is that at one moment I was walking home after a long practice, and then the next I was in someone's bedroom.

The bed I'm laying on is covered with dark, navy blue sheets and a black comforter. There are a few lit candles lined up on the window sill, and a few on the bedside table. The walls are painted with various shades of blue, gray and black. This room looks very familiar, though. It's like I've been here many times. I sit up a bit more and rest myself against the large wooden headboard. I feel as though I should have a migraine or I should be a little lightheaded, but I feel completely fine.

I rub my eyes and look around for a clock or the watch I was wearing before, but before I can find either, I catch my reflection in the mirror. I am completely shocked at what I see. Instead of slightly tanned skin, I see an almost paper white substitute covering my body. My hair has at least turned a shade darker than it used to be and my usual pale blue eyes have turned to a more seductive looking marine blue. Not only that, but all of the fine lines that kept popping up across my face have now completely disappeared, making me look at least twenty-one. Ok, that's kind of weirding me out. The only time I've heard of something like this, it was when my older brother was trying to scare me by saying vampires would come and kill me in my sleep. I never really liked my brother.

I hear footsteps coming towards the door. I crawl back into the covers and cower away from the door when it opens. A young girl, around seventeen years old, walks in. She's wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her black Mary-Jane shoes make slight clunking noises as she makes her way to the bed. She smiles when she sees that I'm awake. Her chin length black hair and smoky green eyes contrast alarmingly with her snow white skin.

"Hello, Corny." she says calmingly.

"Um, hi..."

"Dorian."

"Dorian...I like it." I reply, smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you. Did you enjoy your sleep?" she asks, turning to grab a bathrobe that's obviously for me.

I clear my throat. "Honestly? I don't really know." I chuckle a bit. "I can't remember a thing about last night."

"It's been about four hours, honey." she says, handing me the robe. I mull over the use of a pet name while I put it on. Though it's a completely harmless name, it's still a bit unnerving. When I have it on, she motions for me to take a seat of the bed. She sits a few inches away from me.

"You're feeling confused and a little scared aren't you?"

I nod.

"I thought so. Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

I think for a bit. Do I really want to know what happened? Well, yeah, of course. I just don't want the truth to be something I'll hate. I clear my throat once more.

"What are you?"

"_We, _darling, are the children of the night."

I stare at her in shock.

"Vampires." she clarifies. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I got that."

She glares at me a bit before her eyes soften.

"I know how you feel right now. I've been through it too. It's hard at first, I know, but soon you'll find it gets easier." she says quietly, patting my knee.

"That's easy for you to say! I had friends and people who looked up to me, you know? People who depended on me! They'll notice if I'm gone, too! I host a local daytime TV show! You can't expect me to just forget about all of that! _Why _would you do this to me?!" I say raising my voice. She looks at me for a second or two.

"You really don't know anything about what happened four hours ago, or vampires do you?" she asks.

"I know absolutely nothing about what happened after practice. And all I know about vampires, my brother taught me." I reply. She laughs.

"That explains the whole 'forget about everything' deal."

Ok, now I'm brimming with questions.

"Ok, so, what _did_ happen las--four hours ago?"

"This is from my point of view, so bare with me. Ok, I was walking towards the station in hopes of finding Shelley--"

"Shelley?" I interrupt.

"Yes, Shelley. We were going to have a sleepover at her house tonight." she chuckles.

"But not anymore?" I ask.

"No. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

I apologize and urge her to go on.

"Anyway, when I got to the station I heard something crash in the alley near the back door. So I went to go check it out, just in case someone was hurt or something. Turns out, you were getting your ass beaten by a couple of thugs. Why? I don't know. They didn't take anything off of you, I don't think. You can check later."

"They were probably there because of the whole integration thing. I've been getting a lot of letters filled with complaints ever since the pageant." I sigh, remembering some of the more...threatening ones.

"It wouldn't surprise me. But, moving on. The reason why I turned you is because you were basically on the verge of death, Corny. I think they might of had some sort of weapon or something, because they got you pretty badly." she says solemnly. That, I wasn't expecting. I thought she just wanted a cheap play thing to keep her company.

"So, you basically kept me from dieing." I whisper, turning towards her slightly.

"Yes. It wasn't one of my better ideas. I just didn't want those teenagers to lose the one guy who's there for them everyday." she smiles. I guess Shelley has told her a lot about what goes on off set.

Wait.

"How old are you?" I ask suddenly very interested. If she's a vampire, she can be any age at all.

"This year I will be 40. When I was changed though, I was only 20." She ducks her head down and I bet if she had any blood left in her body, it would be shooting straight to her cheeks.

"I can honestly say, I have never been more attracted to a 40 year old in my life." I say, putting on my charming facade. She grins at me, then smacks my arm. She stops smiling and seems to be thinking about something.

"Hmm.Well, I guess I should teach you the basics of your new life, huh." She stands up and walks towards the door.

"Check in the wardrobe, there should be some sweat pants and a t-shirt you can wear." She points behind me, and sure enough there's the big wooden beast sitting in the corner of the room. This is an exact replica of my bedroom at home. When I turn to ask Dorian about this, I see she had already left.

I get dressed quickly in a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top and meet Dorian in the hallway.

"Ready to learn!" I half shout when she turns to me. She giggles.

"Good. Because, trust me, there is a lot to learn."

_**HAIRSPRAY**_

**Ok, so there's the first chapter. I'm not sure if this will be slash or not, or if I'll even have a pairing. I know I definitely won't pair up Corny and Dorian. Unless you want me too...because I just thought of a storyline for that too. Hmm, well, if you specifically want a pairing, just say so. I'll count up the requests and make it the one that was most voted for.**

**Con-crit is very nice and helpful!**


	2. Introductions and Small Talk

**Hey! I'm back! Hopefully I can finish this story. Anyway, I changed the POV because third person is a lot easier to write in for me. Also, this is kind of a filler chapter so I could introduce some characters, so nothing really happens in this chappy. Uh, I might be a little rusty because I only got 3 hours of sleep and I haven't written in a while. But I hope you like it!**

As soon as Corny walked into the hall, he knew he wasn't in his home. This place was more like the house his older brother inhabited when he went to college. His room was located at the right end of the hallway. He could see four more doors- one being occupied by a long haired man- as he and Dorian made their way down the hall to the stairs.

"This room," she said pointing to the first door, "Is Max's bedroom."

"Don't go in there, man." said a dark-haired boy, as he came up the stairs, "He'll ki...well, he'll hurt you. Badly."

"Shut up, George." Dorian scolded, then turned to Corny, "Max is alright. He won't bother you if you don't bother him."

"He's right, though. Maxwell doesn't like people touching his stuff." the long haired man chimed in with a slight British accent.

"Oh." Corny nodded. He was surprised at himself. Usually he wasn't this shy. Dorian smiled a little at him, then introduced the three to each other.

"Corny, this is George and Joe. George and Joe you know Corny, from the dance show." Dorian said, pointing back and forth between the three men respectively. Corny gave a small wave, and George nodded. Joe just stared, and brought his cigarette to his lips.

Corny could tell that these men were vampires, too. It was pretty obvious, he thought. They both had the same pale skin, and when George talked, Corny could see his elongated canines. Joe grinned at him showing off his, as though he could read Corny's thoughts.

The two were like polar opposites, Corny noticed. George was more conservative looking in his all black turtle neck and dress pants. His hair was longer than most men of his age (which Corny assumed was close to his), but not by too much. Joe on the other hand was far more eccentric. His hair was long, almost to his shoulders and was a much lighter brown. He wore bright colours, akin to the ones that decorate the studio, and many different patterns. Corny knew if Amber or Velma were here, they'd be mouthing off about how 'fashion sense dense' he was.

"Also," Dorian said, breaking Corny from his reverie, "George's and Joe's rooms are both on this floor."

"Yeah, but we're a lot less anal about our stuff than Max is. You can come bother me anytime." George smiled, making himself look very boyish. Joe nodded and smiled a bit at the man.

"Yeah, the lad'll be bothering you a lot, it would be nice of you to return the favour." he chuckled. Corny knew the three of them would be good friends soon.

"OK boys," Dorian intervened "I need to show him the ropes, so you can...go away."

She grabbed Corny's arm and pulled him towards the stairs and past George.

"We could have helped!" he called down. Joe coughed a little and got a slight dazed look. "OK, _I _could have helped."

Dorian laughed and kept dragging Corny down to the first floor and into the kitchen. They crossed the floor to a black door, which led to what could be called a small library. Shelves filled with books filled three of the walls. In the centre of the room sat two large leather chairs and a small table with four different sized books on top. Against the bare wall sat a large black couch, and a huge black and white painting of a peace sign.

"Wow, this is...amazing. If I read more, I would probably be in heaven right now." Corny complimented with a slight smirk.

"Aw, you're too sweet." Dorian said with a hint of sarcasm. She let go of his arm, and led him to the table. They sat opposite each other and Corny relaxed into the chair.

"Ok, before we get started are there any other questions you want to ask?"Dorian implored, moving her chair closer to Corny's, and bringing the books along with her.

"Hmm. Well, now that I met George and Joe, I want to know how many more...of us live here." Corny replied. Dorian sat back down, fully relaxing, and seemed to be mentally counting their roommates in her head.

"Well, there's you, Joe, George, Max, Valerie, Crystal and I who live here. And then Ritchie and Eppy who, _constantly _visit. So, basically there's nine of us." she rattled off.

"Huh. They're alright with me being here, right?" Corny asked, "I mean, none of them are going to, you know, have a problem with me moving in? Since apparently I'm moving in."

Dorian barked out a short laugh, "Yeah. First, most of them don't even know you're here. But I doubt they'll care. They love the show, and you're pretty cool."

"Thanks"

"Heh. And second, of course you're moving in. You can't go back to your apartment. Those thugs probably know where you live. I'm not letting them get you again." she said, seriously.

Corny nodded, "That reminds me. Thanks, you know, for all you did."

"Hey, I did what I had to do." Dorian beamed, "Now, we need to get you educated."

She grabbed the biggest book.

"It's like high school all over again." Corny groaned.

**Yes it was a little short, but, again it was a filler. Con-crit is welcome as long as it's not too rude. And, yeah, hope this was a good filler. **


End file.
